


We go together

by samizee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samizee/pseuds/samizee
Summary: Canon Divergent, a few months after "Putting Others First"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergent, a few months after "Putting Others First"

To any other person, it would have been a lucky thing. But Thomas wasn’t any other person.

When he found out that his Aunt Tabby left him her house in her will, Thomas had gotten mixed feelings about it. And whenever there’s conflict between his thoughts and emotions… well...

“Why are we even arguing about this! We’ve been to Aunt Tabby’s place and she has a pool! A pool, guys!” Roman exclaims dramatically from his place by the lamp and television. His brother is settled on the floor next to him, the Duke having removed his pants and refused to put them back. Everyone is just glad Remus was sitting cross-legged.

‘“Had’ would have been the more appropriate verb considering she’s passed on.” Logan corrects, “And I don’t think a pool should be the deciding factor on whether or not you should get a house. There’s location, duration of the house, one’s emotional state…” he continues to list, counting items off his fingers.

“--but a lot of Thomas’s relatives were upset that he got the house.” Patton chimes in from where he’s standing, “do we really want that on his shoulders?”

“Bigger house means he can have dogs…” Roman comments in a sing-a-song voice, wiggling his eyebrows at Patton.

A gasp. “Conflict!” The paternal Side groans. "Oh! I don't know! I'm just...not so sure about this, kiddo. There's a lot of drama behind this property."

“Come on, Morality. Three votes for Thomas to take the house. Doesn’t the voice of the people matter to you?” Janus's smooth voice comments from his position on the sofa, far away from the group. He crosses one leg over the other and steeples his fingers. “Or do you want things to go your way…  _ again _ .”

“Well if things did go my way,  _ you _ wouldn’t be talking to me like that, mister.”

_ “ _ And pray tell how should I be talking to the  **_most important_ ** Side?”

An argument erupts between the two opposing Sides, causing Thomas to close his eyes and rub his temples in frustration. Ever since Janus and Remus came into the light - pun intended - Patton and Janus have been going at each other at every possible chance. Thomas thought he finally got a break when Roman and Logan started getting along but... that was a mistake. Still, Patton and Janus work well together especially during moments where they find a common ground. But right now this isn't one of those moments.

Thomas shakes his head and turns his attention to the other Sides. 

  
  


“I agree with Roman. Thomas should take the house.” Remus comments, as soon as the conversation goes back on track.

“Brother! We’re on the same side.” Roman exclaims happily.

Remus nods, “--and turn the house into an orgy palace”

“...we’re not on the same page though!”

The conversation goes on for a while. With each Side stating their argument… and it’s gotten less about who was right.

It takes a while for Thomas to realize that he hasn’t heard Virgil’s input yet. The purple clad Side chose to remain silent from his place by the stairs. 

“Virgil...” Thomas calls, causing said Side to snap into attention. “What do you think?”

The question gets everyone’s attention, all the other Side turning to Virgil, awaiting his thoughts.

“I..uh..” Virgil let’s out a sigh. “You should take it.”

This catches everyone by surprise.

“Really?” Thomas begins, “aren’t you worried about my relatives hating me… or all the work maintaining a huge house… or-”

“You want the house, Thomas.” Virgil cuts him off. “You’ve always loved going over there and you always talked about getting a place big enough for Joan and Talyn to move in. You want it. Take it.”

“That’s it?” Logan asks, “we didn’t have to do...  _ this _ .” he gestures vaguely about the filled room.

Virgil shrugs. 

The conflict, if you would call it that, was resolved by Virgil’s vote. 

And usually once an issue is resolved, the Sides would go back into the Thomas-sphere, or mindscape, whatever the heck they call it, and leave Thomas to his business until they were needed to pop up again.

At least, that’s what supposed to happen.

“Uh… guys?” Thomas asks when he notices that none of the Sides made a move to sink down. “Is there something else we need to talk about?”

“No… I don’t think there is...” Logan responds, though his tone was hesitant. Thomas doesn’t miss the look of perplexed confusion the Sides have on their faces, mirroring his own he's sure.

“Is something that matter?” He hesitantly asks.

“Thomas.” Logan speaks, his tone uncharastically uncertain. “Thomas, we can’t leave.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Something Peculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Joan, and the Sides try to figure out what the heck is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of this whole fic takes place a few months after "Putting Others First"

When Thomas came down to the kitchen one day, he wasn’t surprised to see Patton cooking on the stove, Roman and Logan at the table and Virgil sitting on the counter.

“Good morning.” Thomas greets as he takes his place at the table.

"It's 1 in the afternoon." Logan corrects, not looking up from the book he was reading 

"Good afternoon then" Thomas responds rather cheekily.

Patton makes way to the table carrying a plate of fried chicken. "Logan unless you're having that book for lunch put it down.." Patton chastises as he serves the food. "woke up early, didn't we Thomas?" he winks at the Youtuber who gave a sheepish shrug.

"Oh, Verge." Patton calls, "mind helping me with the--"

"Plates? I got 'em." Virgil responds, already setting the table.

Thomas smiles fondly at the two before his expression turns curious as he notices the Sides are missing two members.

"My brother and Janus went to entertain themselves in the bathroom.''

Thomas makes a face not really wanting to know what the two could possibly be doing. He doesn't have time to think about it as the two enter the kitchen.

"You two are just in time for lunch."

" I ate soap!" Remus pipes happily, sitting next to Roman.

"..why.."

Janus grins, "I told him to"

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch went by uneventfully or as uneventful as things could be when you're eating with six very eccentric people. 

Thomas watches as his Sides move about, almost like clock work. Patton and Virgil already work on the dishes while the other four Sides move to the living room. Thomas watches as the Sides move about his house, the six of them acting with a sense of familiarity, and he can't help but look back on the following weeks that transpired.

  
  


**_Five Weeks ago.._ **

_ “What do you mean you can’t leave?” Thomas asks, turning to his Logical Side. Him and his Sides had just finished discussing whether or not he should take the property he inherited from his late great Aunt. In the end, they decided it would be in Thomas’s interest to accept the offer and that would have been their cue for the Six Sides to sink down, back into the Mindscape. _

_ Except they didn’t. _

_ Or rather, as Logan states, they couldn’t. _

_ “How else could my sentence be interpreted, Thomas?” Logan shoots back, quirking an eyebrow at the human, “it means me and the rest of the Sides are in incapable of departing from the physical plane,i.e ,your living room, back to our home..the MindScape.” _

_ Thomas turns the other Sides and notices that they were just as bewildered as he is. “Are you sure you can’t leave?” Thomas asks as he watches Virgil, the Side shutting his eyes in deep concentration before opening them seconds later only to look bemused and afraid.  _

_ “I’m pretty sure Thomas..” Logan states, “it isn’t just a matter of us not being able to go it’s-” _

_ “It’s as if something is pulling us back here..” Patton speaks, his tone somber than usual.  _

_ “Is it me?” Thomas asks, turning the others, “am I doing it?” _

_ “That..I’m not sure.” Logan sighs. “Perhaps that’s a possibility considering you are the center of our existence...” _

_ “--then quit doing it!” Remus exclaimed, ignoring his twin brother’s attempt at calming him down, “I gotta get back!” _

_ “I don’t even know how I’m doing it!” Thomas retorts.  _

_ “This is bad. I don’t like this.” Virgil murmurs, arms wrapping around himself. _

_ “Now, Verge. I’m sure everything is going to be okay.” Patton’s tone is trying to be comforting, even though Thomas could sense that the Moral Side was unsure too. “Maybe we’re just..maybe we’re just tired? Yeah! Maybe we just need to take a little break and when we try again we’ll be able to do it!” _

_ A moment passed and Patton’s words wrung untrue. _

_ “I can’t believe Patton deceived us..” Janus drawls, looking pointedly at Patton with a challenging look on his face.  _

_ “I’m sorry. Was that supposed to make me react, Mr. Perf?” _

_ “..Perf..?” _

_ “Perfidious! Zing!” _

_ “Hiiiissssss” _

_ “Guys!” Thomas’s tone is exasperated, “maybe we should focus on the issue here?” he turns to Roman, “well?” _

_ “Hold on let me try..” Roman murmurs, closing his eyes. “Oh..oh! It’s working! Guys! It’s working!” _

_ “No..you’re just squatting.”  _

_ Roman opens his eyes, heaving a sigh when he notices he was still in Thomas’s living room. “Well that was disheartening.” _

_ \------------------------ _

  
  


_ “There’s nothing!” Logan cries in aggravation, making a face before clicking on the 20th page of Google. “I can’t believe there’s not one single data that could help us with our situation.” _

_ “Well, there isn’t anything like you guys before.” Joan responds as they keep scrolling on their phone, “so it’ll be kind of hard to make any content regarding you guys.” As soon as Thomas realized that he and his Sides were in trouble..like the kind of trouble that wasn’t resolved though talking or singing..Thomas immediately called his best friend, Joan. _

_ Joan was one of the few people that knew about the Sides, besides Thomas’s immediate family, the latter finding out because Thomas was too young to understand that being able to project parts of his personality in the real world was something you were supposed to hide..and Joan finding out because Thomas trusted them enough to let them know about it.  _

_ The writer got to Thomas’s place as fast as they could, ready to help their friend out as always. _

_ “Did you two find anything?” Thomas asks, entering the living room with the other Sides in tow.  _

_ Logan shakes his head, sadly. “The Internet has failed me.”  _

_ “There’s gotta be some way to work through this..” Joan muses, their expression in deep thought. “Oh! Thomas! What if you weren’t conscious?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “The Sides are projections, right? Images you conjured to reflect aspects of your one, single, personality?” _

_ “Joan, as much as I love a good exposition..” Logan retorts, “where exactly are you going with this?” _

_ “I’m saying..a projector can’t display an image if it’s turned off, right?” Joan’s tone is suggestive as they make hand gestures towards Thomas. _

_ “You-you want us to kill, Thomas?!” Roman’s exclaims, moving away from the shorter person. _

_ “What?! No! Jesus..No!” Joan waves their arms as if swatting away Roman's words, “I meant..maybe you guys can sink out if Thomas was asleep.” _

_ “Oh. Well why didn’t you say so!” _

_ A few moments later, Thomas is on his bed. On the desk drawer, right next to him, was a glass half filled with milk, the drink turned lukewarm from being untouched, soothing music was playing from his phone which was on a table...far away from him. Thomas himself is wrapped around the blanket like some kind of burrito. _

_ “Guys..” Thomas wiggles, moving his shoulders. “This isn’t working...I’m not even sleepy.” _

_ Patton’s steps are careful as he approaches Thomas’s bed. “Aww, kiddo. Maybe this’ll help” the Side practically coo’s before running his fingers through Thomas’s hair. _

_ “Really, Patton? You know I’m not a kid any-zzzzzzzzz” _

_ When Thomas wakes up a few hours later and finds the Side still in his home, bearing the same disappointed expressions as Joan, he knows the plan didn’t work. _

_ \--- _

  
  


_ “What if we tried fusing?” _

_ “Copyright Infringement.” _

_ \--- _

_ “NOW!” _

_ “Huh? Wha--wait!” _

_ Thomas’s barely had time to react before his Sides slammed into him, causing him to fall on his ass, with six figures piled on him. _

_ “Did it work?” _

_ “Does it look like it worked, Remus?” _

_ “Ow..”  _

_ “Well that was a brilliant idea” _

_ “What the heck was that!?” Thomas exclaims, pushing the Sides off him as he throws himself on his feet, “ why the heck did you guys attack me for?” _

_ “Apologies, Thomas.” Roman speaks, as he helps Logan up. “We thought merging with you would make us return to the Mindscape.”  _

_ “Well...warn a guy next time? Sheesh!” _

_ \--- _

_ “What do think is happening back home?” _

_ “I don’t know, Verge.” _

_ “Do you think we’ll be able to go back.” _

_ A sigh. “I don’t know.” _

_ “I’m scared, Lo.”  _

_ “...me too, Verge.” _

_ \--- _

  
  


_ “Hey, where’s Virgil?” Thomas asks, as Patton joins Thomas and the other Sides in the living room.  _

_ “He’s asleep.” Patton responds, taking a seat next to Roman on the sofa.  _

_ Thomas blinks. “I thought you guys didn’t need to sleep.” _

_ “We didn’t.” _

_ \--- _

_ “How long have been stuck in the physical plane?” Patton’s question takes Logan by surprised. _

_ “I’m not sure..perhaps a couple of weeks?” The Logical Side responses.  _

_ Patton purses his lips, “What do you think is happening to us, Logan?” _

_ Logan breathes a sigh. “I wish I had an answer to that question, Pat.” _

_ \------ _

_ “I mean, it could be worse.” Roman speaks, through a mouthful of pizza.  _

_ “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Roman.” Patton scolds, “and what do you mean?” _

_ Roman swallows, “I mean, we can’t go back home but..” he gestures around him… “we’re still home.” _

_ The words take everyone by surprise, as if the concept was so new and enlightening to all of them. And before more could be said about it, Virgil speaks, _

_ “At least we’re with Thomas.” The Anxious Side nods, “at least we’re with Thomas.” _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Now..._ **

Yeah, none of that had no clue with what was happening.

The Sides has been living with Thomas, in Thomas’s home, for a couple of weeks now and with how crowded the place has become, Thomas is glad he will soon be the owner of a bigger house.

Still, in spite of a hectic couple of weeks, Thomas is at peace with the idea of his Sides living with him.

He’s sure that everything is going to be fine..

That thought gets cut off, however, when he hears a scream in the middle of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @holyfandomsbatman and let's talk about Sanders Sides and Comic books!


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the surprises just keep coming for Thomas and the Sides as something happens in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of this whole fic is a couple of months after "Putting Others First."

The sound of the scream makes Thomas jump out of bed. Feeling braver than one usually is when they hear a disembodied scream in the middle of the night, Thomas moves to get out of the bedroom to investigate. Unfortunately, his half asleep brain forgot to remind him that instead of having an empty floor, there were… people… specifically his Sides sleeping on it, and the moment of ignorance causes him to trip on one of them.

“Ow! Hey!” A voice exclaims and Thomas recognizes it as Roman’s. 

“Sorry, Ro! I didn’t see you!” Thomas apologizes before skipping over Roman’s form and making his way to the door. 

It was hard to navigate his way through the dark but Thomas doesn’t wanna turn the light on and disturb the other sleeping Sides. He’s about to reach the door when he feels a presence next to him.

“Thomas.” He recognizes the voice as Virgil’s. “I heard it too. I’m coming with you.”

The two make their way downstairs and head to the living room. Once they’re downstairs, Thomas turns on one of the lights. 

“What the hell happened here?!” Thomas exclaims when he sees the whole place has been trashed. Thankfully nothing was actually destroyed. “Did..did I get robbed?” he wonders to himself as he looks around. “Verge, what do you think?--Who the heck are you!!?” Thomas jumps away from the  _ stranger _ , taking a few steps back in order to protect himself.

The stranger, who looked to be a couple of inches shorter than him, had a fair face and Thomas would have registered in his brain that the dude was really heckin attractive… if he wasn’t too busy freaking out about the fact that said dude is in his home in the middle of the night.

“What the hell are you talking about!?” The stranger speaks and Thomas almost falls over when he hears Virgil’s voice. “Are you still asleep? It’s me!” 

Thomas let’s himself stare at the other boy, studying the other’s face closely, he takes in the other’s eyes… and sees one green and the other a dark blue that looks almost purple…  _ Oh _ . And then there’s that scowl that Thomas is all too familiar with.

“Virgil?”

“Uh, yeah?” Virgil(!) responds in an almost exasperated manner. “What the hell’s going on with you?”

“You, uh… you don’t look like yourself?”

Virgil stares at Thomas. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Thomas flinches before leading Virgil to a mirror. “Just… you don’t look like… me?”

Virgil let’s out a silent gasp the moment he sees his own reflection, he jerks back from the mirror and almost trips on his own feet if Thomas hadn’t caught him. 

“Verge… Verge, breathe!”

“That’s not--that’s not me! Th-th-that’s not me!” Virgil chokes out. “Thomas! That’s not me!”

“Yes, yes it is.” Thomas’s tone is firm but level as he holds onto Virgil. “I don't know what's going on but that’s really you… this is really you...”

Virgil is about to speak when he’s interrupted by another (really tall and muscly) stranger, entering the living room.

“What’s going on?” This one speaks and Thomas hears Patton’s voice, “What’s with all the commotion, kiddo?” 

Paton then turns from Thomas to Virgil.  “I’m sorry but..who are you?”

Virgil purses his lips at the question. “It’s me, Pat!” he says, almost desperately. “It’s Virgil. I-I don’t know what the hell happened but we...” He swallows a lump in his throat. “I think we changed.” 

Thomas watches as Patton stares at Virgil before recognition flashes in Morality’s eyes. “Verge?” Patton walks forward, placing his hands on both sides of Virgil’s face. “You look different!”

“So do you.” Virgil shoots back, gesturing at the mirror. 

When Patton sees his reflection he doesn’t have the same panicked reaction as Virgil did, but he was still very much surprised, letting out a gasp as he touches his own face and then the mirror, and then his face again. “Wh-what happened? What’s going on?” he asks as he turns back to Thomas and Virgil. 

The other two’s responses -if they even had any- were cut off by a loud cuss coming from Thomas’ bedroom followed by a door slamming open.

“Patton! Thomas! Virgil!” Logan’s voice was heard from upstairs as three pairs of feet trampled against floorboards. “Something’s happened! Roman and Remus! And Myself! We--” the words die in Logan’s throat as he arrives at the living room and sees the two unfamiliar people standing with Thomas. 

“Logan?” Thomas asks and Logan nods.

Two men, who look to be identical except for their hair colors enter the scene. Both of them had the same confused expressions.

“Roman and Remus.” Thomas points to the twins who nod their heads in response.

“Okay then.” Thomas nods. “Every Side changed their appearance.”

“Don’t say ‘changed their appearance’ like we did this on purpose!” Virgil snaps, quoting Thomas’s statement in a mocking manner. “It’s not like we had control over this… we didn’t do this!” He turns to the others, “Did we?”

The rest of the Sides shake their heads, “No.”

There’s a moment of silence between all of them; a calm after all the freaking out, none of them knowing what else to say.

Patton looks around the room. “Um… hey. Where’s Janus?” he asked, breaking the silence. 

The question gets everyone’s attention and suddenly everyone is aware that Janus was not with them.

“Thomas and I heard a scream...” Virgil starts. “You-you think it came from him?” 

Patton purses his lips, “Well… if we changed that means he must have changed too.” He responds after giving it a thought.

“How drastic could the change have been for it to warrant a scream from our silver-tongued friend?” Roman asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“You screamed when you saw your reflection.” Logan shoots, giving Roman a look.

“I was taken aback!”

“Guys!” Thomas interrupts, “we still don’t know where Janus is.”

**_“I’m in the kitchen!”_ ** A familiar voice shouts back. “And no! None of you can come in here!” 

The others share a look before deciding to respond.

“Hey, Janus. If you’re freaking out about the way you've changed, it’s okay.” Thomas tries, “all--all the Sides- I mean it happened to all the Sides!”

“I didn’t change! No--I have no idea what you’re talking about! I'm perfectly fine!.” Janus answers, still hiding in the kitchen. “Now turn off the lights in the living room and go the fuck back upstairs!”

“Okay. That’s it!” Patton marches to the kitchen with the other Sides and Thomas in tow. “Look, Janus. I know you’re freaking out but trust me… this isn’t something you’d want to handle alone.” He enters the kitchen and stops when he sees the state the fifth Side was in.

Janus is on the floor, knees bent and close to his chest.

“uh...Janus?” Patton asks.

A look of shock crosses Janus’s face as he looks up at Patton. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” he murmurs to himself as he sighs in defeat and finally stands up.

Patton looks down at him. 

“Oh my God! Janus shrunk!”

The cup Janus threw barely missed Thomas by an inch.

\---------------------------------------------------'

It takes till morning for the Sides to calm down and get some grasp of what the heck happened to them.

But Thomas still can't believe that these people, who look so different from him now, used to have the same face as him.

He takes his time cleaning his living room as he takes in the others' appearances.

The first person that catches his attention is Patton. Thomas can't get over how tall the Side is, standing at 6'2… and _built._ Thomas can't help but notice _._ Patton's kind and gentle face still holds that signature cheerful smile he usually wears, the same twinkle in his now hazel eyes, the glasses are long gone and he had short, windswept, light brown hair.

While Patton was the tallest, Janus ended up being the shortest, his height couldn't have been more than 5'4 and his body was on the lithe side. Dolos is also more tanned compared to the others who still managed to inherit(?) Thomas's skin color, with a few patches of vitiligo peppered all over the shortest Side's skin, the part on his face where his scale used to be being the most prominent. Janus had short dark hair, with the occasional splattering of blonde, and amber eyes.

Thomas then turned to the twins, Roman and Remus. They were completely identical. Both being the second tallest, only a couple of inches shorter than Patton, around 6'' in height, both are more muscular than the paternal side though. Even the twins’ eye colors are the same, both being green. The only difference between the two is that Roman had strawberry blonde hair while Remus had dirty blonde hair. He sees Remus attempts to draw a mustache on his face with a permanent marker and Roman attempting to stop him, and Thomas shakes his head in amusement before turning his attention to Logan. 

Logan is the only one who retained his previous height though he has noticeably become more lean. The science enthusiast had sharp features, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Thomas's attention then focuses on Virgil, the personification of Anxiety, still coming to terms with his appearance completely changing. Virgil runs his fingers all over his face before touching the mirror and then touching his face again. Thomas has even caught Virgil pinching himself a couple of times and scowling. In Thomas's opinion, Virgil looked great… not that he didn't look great before… Thomas knows he, himself is a good looking fellow. But the way Virgil looks now… it suits him. Virgil stands around 5'7 in height and his weight falls between Patton and the twin's built stature and Logan and Dolos' more lean weight and, at the risk of sounding like goldilocks, it looked just right. Virgil purses his full lips as he runs his fingers over his light brown hair and Thomas can't help but smirk when he sees a hint of purple in the short, wavy locks.

The youtuber is pulled from his musings when he hears his doorbell ring.

"Hey, dude." Joan greets, as soon as Thomas opens the door. "Yikes. You look like you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Yeah..you won't believe what happened"

"Let me guess, all the Sides suddenly changed their appearances last night?"

"..how..how did you-how the heck did you know?"

Joan shrugs. "Eh. I took a shot.”

"Huh. Nice shooting." Thomas grins, letting his best friend in. "Hey, guys, Joan's here!"

\------------------

Thomas took it upon himself to make breakfast that day while he left Joan and the Sides to chat in the dining room.

“So, did you guys figure out why  _ this _ ,” Joan made a gesture with their hand, “is happening to you guys?”

“We stopped asking questions a while ago.” Logan responds with a sigh. “It seems more and more anomalies just keep coming up since we got stuck here.” he rubs his temples. “Losing our powers… our signature outfits disappearing… now these new faces… I have absolutely no idea what the hell is happening.”

Virgil scoffs. “Come on, Lo. It’s obvious what’s happening to us.” he comments, resting both arms on the table and setting his chin on it. “We’re turning into humans.”

“We are humans.” Patton corrects, a pondering look on his face. “I think the moment we lost our Side abilities we stopped being Sides and became..us. Our whole appearance changing was kinda like, I dunno, the final stage.”

Thomas, who had been listening in on the conversation, joins them at the table holding a plate of waffles. He serves Joan and the other guys their food before sitting down himself. “So..” he starts, “guess I can’t call you guys Sides anymore, huh?”

“No. I don’t think so.” Patton responds. “Unless you wanna call us your Side-kicks.”

“Excuse me!” Roman manages to sound offended, even with his mouth full. He swallows his food, pointing his fork at Patton. “I am nobody’s sidekick.”

“Maybe Thomas can be the main dish and you guys can be the side dishes.” Joan quips.

“Or his side hoes.”

“No, Remus.”

“Harumph!”

“I’m sorry!” Roman retorts, “but I don’t think I want to be called anything that implies I’m on the sidelines.”

Everyone’s laughter gets cut off by the sound of hands slamming on the table.

“Stop it! Stop treating this like some kind of joke!” Virgil exclaims, his voice not angry but petrified. He registers that everyone is now staring at him and he recoils into himself. “I’m--I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just that all of this is freaking me out! And I don't know what the hell is going on!" his tone is still aggravated but much calmer than a few seconds ago. "I mean, If- if we’re not Thomas’s Sides anymore what the hell’s going to happen to him!?” 

“I’m alright, Verge.” Thomas responds in a soft voice. “Really. I am.”

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve been human for weeks and Thomas hasn’t shown any signs that something’s up with him.” Roman comments. 

Virgil shakes his head. “Fine. But that doesn’t change the fact that we” he gestures to himself and all the other former Sides “all got stripped off of what we were used to and suddenly changed without warning!” he sits back, expression turning from frustrated to resigned. “When we were Sides knew what we were and we knew what to do. But now...”

  
  


Thomas and the others look on in worry at Virgil’s forlorn expression.

“Hey, Verge. “Thomas begins, hating to see Virgil so upset. “I know all of this seems scary and intimidating but you’re not alone, alright?”

“Thomas is right.” Patton speaks. “All of this is new and yes, kind of scary, but we have each other.” he offers Virgil a smile. “And for whatever comes next we can figure it out together.”

Roman puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “We’ll just look at this as some kind of adventure.”

Virgil frowns. “That’s not very convincing.”

“But think about all the possibilities presented to us!” Roman goes on, “we are our own people now! We’re free to decide what we want to do..who we want to be! And, yes, all that stuff can be overwhelming but as Patton said, we have each other!”

“And you have me.” Thomas speaks. “I’ll help you guys through this just like how you guys have been helping me.” Thomas gives Virgil a reassuring smile before he turns to the others. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

Virgil looks back at Thomas before nodding. “Okay.”

Thomas smiles “Okay!”

Virgil lets out an amused scoff. "Okay."

Joan watches the exchange. “Well, you guys still have these heartfelt conversations.” they comment, grinning when everyone turns to them. “So, at least that’s one thing that hasn’t changed!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @holyfandomsbatman and let's talk about Sanders Sides and Comic books!


	4. Ends meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides not being Sides anymore isn't affecting Thomas in a bad way, at all. But the Sides being humans is affecting Thomas's life in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of this whole fic takes place months after "Putting Others First"

More days have passed since the Side became human. Thomas is beginning the process of moving into his new home, making sure the house is good for everyone who is going to live there, while the Sides are getting more and more used to becoming real people.

Right now Thomas and Virgil had just gotten back from the grocery store, each of them holding bags as they enter the kitchen before dumping the contents on the kitchen counter. 

“Thomas! Could you please help me convince Remus that gluing hair to his face is not a good idea!” Roman asks in an exasperated manner after he bursts into the kitchen.

Thomas looks at Roman in confusion as Virgil snorts. 

“Go on, I’ll put all this stuff away.” Virgil speaks. “I’m pretty sure Roman needs all the help he can get.”

“Yeah. I just hope the hair he wants to glue on his face comes from the top of a head.” Thomas comments causing a disgusted look to cross on Virgil’s face.

As soon as Thomas leaves the kitchen Virgil gets to work at putting the groceries away. He’s about to hide the receipts in their usual spot when something catches his eye.

Virgil scans the receipt, his eyes widening at what he’s seeing. “What the hell?”

\--------------

  
  
  
  


The next day, Thomas went down to the office to film another episode of Cartoon Therapy. This leaves the ex Sides alone, giving Virgil the opportunity to tell the others what he had discovered the day before.

“Almost five hundred dollars on groceries.” Logan shakes his head. “And this doesn’t even cover all the other expenses.”

Roman picks up a couple of receipts and flinches upon reading them. “You’ve been shopping with him for weeks, Verge. How come you didn’t notice he was spending this much?”

“He always sends me off to the car to get the conditioning going just as he’s about to take everything up to the cash register.” Virgil explains. “By the time he’s paying, I’d have been in the car.” A thoughtful look crosses his face before he speaks. “And the first time he asked me to do that was after I stopped him from buying ten jars of Crofters… ! He freakin’ played me!”

“Oh this isn’t good.” Patton shakes his head. “I know his channel is making him good money but he can’t keep this up for so long.” 

“And it’s not just this.” Virgil pulls out a chair and sits. “He also bought us clothes, gadgets, he’s paying a lot of money to decorate and furnish our rooms in the new house.”

“His electric and water bill also increased because more people are using them.” Janus points out.

“This can’t keep happening. We can’t let him spend this much.” Virgil shakes his head.

“What do you want us to do? We don’t have our own money to spend and you all keep telling me stealing is illegal.” Remus comments with a pout. 

“What if we did?” Virgil says. “What if we did have the money?”

Remus lets out a scoff. “You guys said I couldn’t rob a bank, either.”

“No. I mean, what if we get jobs?” Virgil suggests. “I mean, we can work so we’ll have our own income and get us off of Thomas’s back.”

“A job, huh.” Logan ponders. “Actually, Virgil, that sounds like a good idea.” 

“I could see myself as a working, man.” Roman comments, going over to the fridge and pulling out a cup of yogurt. “I bet I’d look good in business attire.” he starts eating his snack as he sits back down.

“And it’ll give us a reason to finally get out of the house!” Patton says cheerfully. “Instead of being cooped in the same place day after day.”

“And I’ll have my own money to buy my own lube!” Remus’s tone is ecstatic. “I don’t have to use yogurt anymore.”

“And we’re done with the snack” Roman deadpans, immediately pushing his yogurt away from him.

Remus catches the cup. “Thanks, brother!”

“So, is it settled then?” Patton speaks, grabbing the cup from Remus and throwing it away. “We’re all gonna look for jobs?”

“I’m afraid there's a fatal flaw in this job hunting idea of yours.” Janus points out. “We don’t have the appropriate documentation required to make us legitimate to get a job.”

“God, you’re right.” Virgil sighed. “We don’t even have ID’s.”

“Well, that was a let down.” Remus comments as he takes the cup of yogurt from the trash and starts eating it.

“Remus!”

“Leave him alone. At least it’s edible.”

“Okay. So we can’t get jobs. But there’s got to be other ways to make money, right?” Virgil pushes. “At least just to pay off the money Thomas spent on us.”

“I supposed.” Logan shrugs. “But where do we even begin?”

\--------------------------------

The six finally arrived at their target destination which happens to be a Plasma Donation Station, a clinic located downtown from where they currently lived. 

“I can’t believe we had to walk all the way down here.” Remus groans. “I’m in pain and not in the kind that I like!”

“We don’t have a license so we can’t drive and we don’t have any money to ride anything.” Patton retorts as he and the others enter the clinic.

Logan is the one to speak as they approach the front desk. “Excuse me. Me and my friends are here to donate.” 

The front desk officer studies the group, peering at them through his glasses. “We’re gonna need to do some medical examinations on you first to make sure you’re all in good health to be considered eligible to donate.” He says as he hands them papers for them to fill out. “People under 19 aren’t eligible so you’re gonna have to ask the kid to leave.” He says, gesturing at Janus.

Virgil, Logan, and the twins begin to fill out their forms while Patton keeps holding back a pissed off Janus.

“Please tell me I’m at least heavy.”

“... do you want me to lie?”

\---------

The whole process took at least 12 hours with all of their time combined and the six were done at around one in the afternoon.

“Is it just me or is everything spinning?” Virgil slurs as he stumbles outside of the clinic.

“Woah! Easy there, Verge.” Patton immediately helps Virgil up before the purple haired boy could fall on his ass. “I got ya.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Janus asks, concern in his tone. 

Logan raises a finger at Janus before taking the bottle of water he bought in the clinic’s cafeteria and chugging down the whole bottle. He lets out a breath once he’s finished and speaks, “Virgil is just experiencing a side effect of donating plasma… lightheadedness.” 

“I’m--I’m fine.” Virgil responds, his voice sounding more sober. “I’m fine.”

“Remus, brother, stop poking your bruise!” Roman scolds, slapping his brother’s hand away from the younger twin’s skin discoloration. He gives his twin another warning look before turning to the others. “So, how much did we make?”

“Well, each donor gets paid 50 dollars so between the six of us, we have two fifty.” Patton says, counting the money to make sure. 

“Great! We’ll just have to make that last for as long as we’re alive.” Janus quips. 

“Well, we would’a had three hundred if you didn’t weigh like a bottom in an animated japanese porn.” Remus sneers.

Patton had to hold Janus back a second time that day.

\------------------------------------------

The six got home at around three and when they were there Thomas was already there along with Joan and Talyn.

“Hey, guys.” Thomas immediately stands from the couch to greet the six. “ You weren’t home when we got here. Where did you go?”

“Oh we--”

“--got bored and decided to do a little sightseeing.” Virgil stops Roman from saying anything. “Sorry we didn’t tell you we were going out.”

“Oh-oh no! You guys don’t have to tell me if you’re gonna go out… you’re your own person, er, people now. You can do whatever you want!” Thomas smiles at Virgil. 

“Cool.” Virgil responds before excusing himself to go to the kitchen, taking the others with him.

“What was that? “ Roman asks as soon as they are in the kitchen. “Why didn’t you want to let Thomas know we were getting money?”

“Because if he knew what we were doing, Thomas would have stopped us.” Virgil explains. “He’s gonna be like--” Virgil puts his hands on his chest, “...aww you guuuuys! You don’t have to do this! You’re my friends! You don’t have to go through all this trouble. I’m always happy to help all of you!”

“You guys went out to get money?” Thomas asks as he joins Joan in the kitchen, Talyn following behind.

Virgil jumps before turning around. “You heard us?”

“I mean, the kitchen is just behind the living room so… yeah we kinda heard ya.” Talyn shugs. “Solid impression, by the way.”

“What’s this about you guys getting money?” Thomas asks, his tone serious.

"We, uh, we noticed you were spending more than usual since we started living with you so we decided to get the money to help you out" Virgil explains.

“Aww you guuuuys! You didn’t have to--” Thomas pauses. "I mean..” He shakes his head. “What gave you the idea to get cash?”

“Well..you’re the only one paying for food and utilities.” Patton responds. “We--we didn’t wanna be a burden to you..”

Thomas‘s impression turns somber.. “Guys. If I ever made you feel you like you were a burden---”

“You didn’t.” Virgil speaks. “And you’re awesome for being so selfless but… we can’t keep counting on you for everything.”

“I counted on you guys for everything.” Thomas retorts, in a very meek tone.

“That was different, Thomas.” Logan responds. “That was our job.”

“But it was never your job to take care of us.” Patton comments.

Roman places a hand on the youtuber’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be selfless all the time, pal-o.”

“Yeah. We want a friend not a sugar daddy.” Remus quips. “Well, I want a sugar daddy… but I prefer you as a friend.”

Thomas chuckles. "Well, then. Thanks." He smiles at the six. "Thanks for wanting to help."

“We, uh, we made 250 dollars from donating our plasma.” Roman says, handing Thomas the money. “It’s not much but we’re going back on after 48 hours to donate more.”

“And I’ll stop by a fertility clinic to. Make some deposits. If you know what I mean.” Remus winks.

Janus rolls his eyes. “We always know what you mean, Remus.”

“I really appreciate this, you guys.” Thomas speaks. “Really I do and..I’m not gonna stop you if you guys wanna make some money but don’t you think you’re gonna be milking” he purses his lips at the poor choice of words, “--yourselves dry?”

Remus sighs. "We wanted to get jobs but we didn't have the papers and ID's required." 

"Didn't you guys need to provide an ID for donating plasma, too?" Joan asks.

Logan blinks. "We did?" He turns to the others and whispers, "What the hell kind of clinic did we walk into?"

"I guess we got lucky with that one." Roman shrugs. "But unless some documents proving our identity just magically appear out of nowhere… we'd have no chance of applying for anything."

A pondering expression crosses on Talyn's face. "Wait. Papers like birth certificate and school records and all that stuff?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think I'll be able to help you all out." Talyn grins. "I know a guy and he'll be able to provide you all the documents you need!"

"But these documents won't be real…" Virgil begins, tone unsure. "Won't that get us in trouble?"

"Don't worry, Verge. This guy is really good; everything he makes looks extremely authentic" Talyn assures the purple haired young man.

Joan turns to Talyn. "Wait. Are you talking about--" Talyn nods. "Oh. Then you guys have nothing to worry about. This guy is good. Like really fucking good."

"Well, I trust Talyn" Thomas says. "But you guys don't have to do anything you don't want to do"

"Yeah. The choice is totally up to you guys." Talyn nods. "I'm just putting the option on the table."

The Six pause to ponder for a moment, all of them seem to have a silent conversation with each other. It isn't long before they speak to give their responses.

They decided to take the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional A/N: 
> 
> Just a quick disclaimer, though in this story I needed the sides to get false identification so I can further the story and the plot, I in no way support the falsification of legal documents in real life. Also just to be clear so no one is constantly waiting for the hammer to drop, the false documents will hold and not cause trouble for our favorite boys.
> 
> And, as usual, Check out my tumblr @holyfandomsbatman and let's talk about Sanders Sides and Comic books!


	5. We are who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sides all establish their human identities with Talyn's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting of this whole fic takes place months after "Putting Others First"

A day has passed since the Sides decided they needed documents and identification and the six former MindScapers plus Talyn were all in the living room, while Thomas and Joan took care of stuff in their new home. 

The six boys and Talyn are gathered around Talyn’s laptop.

“It was really nice of your friend to help us out, Talyn.” Patton comments. “And to do it on such short notice.”

“Meh. He owes me.” Talyn shrugs as they type something on their computer. 

Virgil nibbles on the nail of his index finger as he checks what Talyn was typing. “And you’re sure this isn’t gonna get us in trouble?” 

“Verge, I’m telling you. You’re all going to be fine.” They assure the rather Anxious male. Before anyone else could say anything, Talyn notices that they got another email from their friend. “Great news, guys! He says he’s ready to start the process. All he needs is your information.”

“That’s wonderful!” Roman exclaims, “and whatever information your friend needs, we’ll be happy to provide!”

Talyn gets ready to type. “Awesome. The first one is simple. What are your names?”

Logan gives Talyn a bemused look. “You know our names. You’ve known our names… since after you accidentally walked in on Thomas speaking with us and he had to reveal the truth about his Sides."

Talyn chuckles at the memory. “Yeah. But I was asking for your full names, like your surnames… um. Do you guys have surnames?”

“Oh.”

“We didn’t… we don’t have any surnames.” Virgil shrugs. “But I guess we’re gonna need one to complete those documents.”

“You wanna use Sanders?”

“I think Thomas’s relatives will be very surprised to suddenly get new members of their family.” Janus points out. "I mean sure, his parents and brothers know about us but, other than them, his whole family is in the dark."

“Well, then! If we don’t have our last names we can make up our own!” Remus points out, excitement in his voice. “We can even change our whole names. Ooh. Make mine Richard Dick!”

“...Richard Dick?”

The other five sigh before replying in unison. “Dick Dick.”

Remus giggles happily, immediately after hearing the words.

“Brother, please give me your word that you won’t change your first name into something atrocious.” Roman’s tone is pleading.

Remus frowns but murmurs, “You have my word,” from the side of his lips. “-but I get to choose our last names!”

“I… of course, brother. It’s only fair!” Roman nods. He quickly turns his head to the side, eyes shut. “Pleasedon’tbeanuglyname.”

“ **_King_ ** .” 

Remus’s suggestion surprises everyone, most specially Roman. 

“That was… that was a good one.” Roman commends causing his younger brother to beam.

“Twin brothers, Roman and Remus King.” Talyn says the phrase, as if they were testing it. “That does have a nice ring to it.”

“Oh, oh! My turn!” Patton’s excitement is evident in his tone. “I have the perfect Patton-nymic!”

“Okay, Pat! Lay it on me!” 

“ **_Hart_ ** .” Patton says the name proudly. “Patton Hart.”

“Ooh because it rhymes with heart and that’s what he was...” Roman nods, a thoughtful look on his face. “I get it.”

“What about you, Logan?” Talyn asks, turning to the glasses wearing one.

Logan clears his throat. “I-uh… I came to the conclusion that  **_Crofter_ ** is a surname that would suit me well.”

Talyn bites the inside of their cheek as they type it down. 

“Virgil, your turn!” 

“Aw, geez. You know I’m bad at making stuff up.” Virgil rubs the back of his neck. “Why don’t you just pick one for me, Talyn.”

“Alright.” Talyn was more than happy to do so. “Hey, about this one?  **_Alexander_ ** . It goes well with your name and it’s meaning really suits you.”

“Virgil Alexander.” Janus speaks the name, lips curved in an almost smile. “It fits. And it’s a variety of Sanders so you get to take Thomas’s last name.”

“That… that actually sounds good.” Virgil speaks. “Thanks, Talyn.”

Talyn gives him a wink before turning back to their computer. “And that leaves…”

“Janus  **_Gray_ ** .” Janus speaks, looking at his nails before his eyes shift to Talyn. “With an A not an E.”

“So that’s all your last names covered...” Talyn says as they type. “Hmm now we need your Birth Dates… that’s gonna be hard to come up with”

"Or you could put our actual birth dates." Logan suggests, tone nonchalant.

Talyn's fingers still, hovering above the keypad as they turn to Logan. "You guys were born?"

"Well. 'Manifested' would be the more accurate term" Logan explains as he pulls out a chair and sits. "We were created… that is, we appeared at a certain moments during a young Thomas's development."

"That's so cool!" Talyn exclaims. "So when you guys manifested, did you appear in the age Thomas was or did you start as babies?" They asked.

"We started out as babies." Roman responds. "If you would call glowing, colored blobs as babies." He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and starts doodling a semi round shape. "We looked like this except with the colors we were associated with." 

"I don't know about you guys, but I peaked when I was a shapeless blob floating around a kid's subconscious." Virgil comments.

"You didn't float" Janus scoffs. "You bounced. All over the place like some sugar hyped demon."

"When Thomas's mind started becoming more complex we started looking more human." Patton explains. "He was seven years old when me and the others started to look like what he looked like. It was around that time the Mindscape started building itself." a look of melancholy flashes on Patton's face but it's gone before anyone noticed.

"So who manifested first?" Talyn asks.

"I did" Patton answers.

  
  


**_April 24 1989_ **

_ Tears streamed down the mother's face as she holds her baby for the first time, hugging him close to her. _

_ "Hello, Thomas." She whispers, voice tired but happy. "You took your time coming out, huh?" _

_ "Happy birthday, son." The father greets as he pressed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. _

_ Meanwhile, deep inside the infant's subconscious, a light blue, glowing blob starts to appear. _

  
  


"You and Thomas have the same birthday!" 

"Oh my gosh! We do!"

Talyn happily types down the details on their laptop. "Who's next?"

Logan clears his throat. "That would be me."

  
  


**_September 23 1990_ **

_ Thomas wanted his mommy. But mommy was far, far away from him. He tried calling to her but she just smiled at him.  _

_ This won't do. _

_ If Thomas wanted mommy and mommy won't come to Thomas then Thomas will be the one to go to mommy. _

_ All he had to do was figure out how..to..get..to her. _

_ Deep in his subconscious, a dark blue, glowing blob appears right next to the light blue one. _

_ "Thomas walked! He took two steps!" _

  
  


"So Patton and Logan are the oldest." Talyn nods.

"Yeah the little one's subconscious was a total drab with only two colors floating around…" Roman begins.

"Ah. You and Remus were next to appear!

  
  


**_August 23 1991_ **

_ Little Thomas scribbled on the walls, different colored crayons making lines and shapes and squiggles.  _

_ In his subconscious, an amber glowing blob manifests next to the existing ones. _

_ "Thomas! No!" _

_ The toddler doesn't stop doodling. "Thomat, yhet" _

  
  


"Me and Remus were… separated when Thomas was in grade school." Roman explains, voice solemn. "But we count that as our true manifestation day."

"Then that leaves." Talyn turns to Janus and Virgil. 

Janus rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

  
  


**_June 21 1992_ **

_ "Thomas, do you know what happened to the vase?" Thomas's father asks the little one. _

_ Little Thomas shrugs, "I don' know." _

_ "So… you don't know which of your brothers broke it." _

_ Another shrug. "I don' know." _

_ In little Thomas's subconscious, a yellow glowing blob manifests among the existing ones. _

_ "Alright, alright. Forget the vase. As long as none of you got hurt..." the father sighs as he leaves the kid alone. _

_ Thomas's older brothers suddenly approach him. _

_ "That was great little dude!" _

_ "You're the best, Thomas. Here's your reward." _

_ Little Thomas smiles as he takes the cookies. "Life good." _

  
  


"It really was." Janus sighs happily. "It really was" 

Talyn turns to Virgil write after typing down Janus’s date of birth. "This means you were the last to manifest?"

"I wasn't last!" Virgil insists. "There were figments that came after me!"

Remus grins. "But we're not counting them, are we?"

"Do you remember when you first appeared?" Tayln asks, attention still focused on Virgil.

"... yeah." Virgil nods. "Thomas's kindergarten class we're out trick or treating… their teacher and parents decided it would be safer for the kids to go before the 31st, so they won't get trampled by the bigger kids." He purses his lips. "He was supposed to stay with his classmates..."

  
  


**_October 24 1994_ **

_ Little Thomas stopped walking when he noticed two things. _

_ One. Mrs. Anderson were gone and so were his classmates. _

_ Two. He has no idea where he is. _

_ Thomas looks around in panic, trying to find anything or anyone familiar to him. _

_ A purple light starts flashing in his subconscious. _

_ He. Has. No. Idea. Where. He. Is!!!! _

_ And he was all alone!!! _

_ The purple light starts glowing and bouncing around until it forms its shape. _

_ Thomas sniffles, tears streaming his face before letting out an ear piercing wail. _

_ "Aww, what's wrong lil fella?" _

_ "GO AWAY MR! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A CRISIS!" _

  
  


_ " _ Of course you would be born on Halloween month, Verge." Talyn teases, earning them a wink and finger gun from said person. "And you guys remembered everything? About what happened when you manifested for the first time."

The former Sides all nod.

"But don't ask how cause we have no idea." Roman speaks. "There is stuff we've known for a while but we don't know how we know it, you know?"

"... what?"

"I don't know."

After another hour, Talyn had all the information they needed to give out to their friend. "And sent! Now in a few days you guys will have all the Identifications you need." 

"That's great! Thank you so much, Talyn"

"It's nothing. I'm happy to help." Talyn responds. "Oh. Heads up, my friend can't provide driver's licenses, you have to get those on your own."

"Ooh! Maybe Thomas can teach us how to drive!"

Speaking of the devil, Thomas arrives back at the apartment along with Joan.

"Hey!"

"Yo!"

"Thomas look!" Roman calls, pointing at the screen of Talyn's computer. "We have birth certificates!"

"In a couple of days we'll have physical copies of those." Patton comments. 

"Pat!! We have the same birthday!" Thomas exclaims upon going through the information on the screen, smiling as he reads the information! “How'd you even come up with these!"

"Well..."

"We'll explain later." Janus responds. "How's the house doing?"

Thomas and Joan grinned at each other, expressions ecstatic, before turning to the others to say, "It's gonna be ready to move in a couple of days."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"That leaves us time to start packing."

Everyone groans at the mention of packing, causing Logan to roll his eyes. "Oh, come on! It's not that difficult of a task."

"Logan's right," Thomas says, "everything is almost set, anyway. In just a few days we're moving into our new house!"

Virgil nods. "And we'll be getting our identifications."

Thomas grins. "Yeah!"

Virgil turns to give Thomas a smile only to furrow his eyebrows and frown. "Thomas, what the hell happened to your hand?"

“Oh.” Thomas looks sheepish as Joan gives him a look. “Joan told me not to touch the freshly painted wall and I wanted to be a rebel.”

Virgil shakes his head. “You’re such a blob, Thomas.”

“Heh. Wait, what?”

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed and before they know it, they're all finally moving into the new house. And, on the very next day, the copies of their identifications arrive.

As the six all review the documents that had their names ,they knew that was it.

It was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer, though in this story I needed the sides to get false identification so I can further the story and the plot, I in no way support the falsification of legal documents in real life. Also just to be clear so no one is constantly waiting for the hammer to drop, the false documents will hold and not cause trouble for our favorite boys.
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Also, here are the meaning behind the Sides' birthdays!
> 
> I gave Patton the same birthday as Thomas because I thought it would be cute. But the birth date also matches Patton as people born on this date are described to have Charming personalities that people naturally gravitate to and easily trust. People born on April 24 are also known to strive to maintain stability in terms of their personal relationships, and in the family. They are also described to be trustworthy and ethical.
> 
> I gave Logan his birthdate because people born on September 23 Organized and have great time management skills though they can be inflexible and kind of boastful. They also tend to be skeptics who needs a lot of arguments and facts to be convinced. People born on this date are also known to be clever and intelligent, and they have a practical approach in life.
> 
> The twins have the birthday August 23 because people born on that date are known to be daring and ambitious individuals. They are also known for being perfectionists, and can be meticulous and single-minded in their pursuit of improvement. 
> 
> Janus gets the birthdate as the people born on this date tend to be goal oriented with a tendency to be cunning. And their enthusiasm and strong desire to succeed will often lead them in doing what it takes to get their way.
> 
> Finally, Virgil has October 24 as his birthdate. People born on this date are often misunderstood due to their intensity and their tendency to be harsh. Though they can be stubborn and suspicious of others, they can also be caring and loyal to those they trust. People born on this day are also known to be brave, honest, and intelligent. Though they are incredibly honest, but they don't like to display any vulnerability, especially with people they're unsure about. They also have a liking to mystery and the supernatural due to being born on Halloween month!
> 
> \--------------------------------------  
> And, once again! Check out my tumblr @holyfandomsbatman and let's talk about Sanders Sides and Comic books!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @holyfandomsbatman and let's talk about Sanders Sides and Comic books!


End file.
